Runecrafting
} |name= Runecrafting |type= Skill |icon= Runecrafting.png |description= The character has learned basic techniques of lyrium inscription, allowing the creation of simple runes. |effect type= Upgrade }} Information This is a new skill available to all characters that allows the creation of Weapon Runes and Armor Runes. These runes can be inserted into Weapons and Armor to give a bonus to that item. Tiers | * Activated * Range: Personal * Activation: 0 * Cooldown: 0s * Requires: Level 20 | The character has learned basic techniques of lyrium inscription, allowing the creation of simple runes. |-valign="top" | Improved Runecrafting | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 22 | The character has discovered more precise methods for tracing ancient symbols, allowing the creation of intricate second-tier runes. |-valign="top" | Expert Runecrafting | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 24 | The character has delved deeply into the histories of early Tevinter images, allowing the creation of powerful third-tier runes. |-valign="top" | Master Runecrafting | * Upgrade * Requires: Level 26 | The character has become one of Ferelden's foremost scholars on iconography, allowing the creation of exacting fourth-tier runes. |} Tracing Acquisition The following table outlines where to find/purchase the rune tracings for each rune type. Crafting Cost and Raw Materials Most Runcrafting materials can be bought from Cera in Vigil's Keep - Throne Room. The following table breaks down the materials needed to craft runes from scratch, by tier. Note that only the Journeyman Dweomer Rune crafting requires an Etching Agent. None of the other Journeyman runes have that requirement. The table has an additional column to account for this special case. Notes Tip: If you can generate enough money (see Exploits, below), buy several Manuals of Focus, and re-distribute your main character's skills to rune crafting as soon as you can. Store all of your items in your personal storage chest, and buy up all the blank runes and etching agents. Then, choose which runes you would like to have, buy all of the novice runes you can, and craft your paragon or masterpiece runes until you have as many as you need to cover all of your equipped weapons and armor, and a few extra as you acquire more party members. Then, use a manual of focus to redistribute your skills since you won't be needing rune crafting anymore. It is a time consuming process, but makes the game much easier even at higher levels. Barrier Runes As of version 1.3 the game does not seem to make available any Barrier Runes nor Barrier Rune Tracings, except for a single Novice Barrier Rune looted from Vigil's Keep basement. Exploits Diligence Runes Diligence Runes provide an excellent way for farming gold. Dilgence Armor runes sell for while the materials only cost at Vigil's Keep, and it is easy to craft batches of 60 at a time (assuming 125 inventory space) for a profit of approximately 105 per batch. This is easily done by first buying 60 Novice Immunity Runes and 60 Novice Silverite Runes along with Etching Agent and Blank Runestones, and crafting them into 60 Menacing Runes. Buy 60 Novice Tempest Runes (along with more Etching Agent and Blank Runestones) and craft the runes into Diligence Armor runes. However, if your main character does not have the Runecrafting skill, then it may be less time consuming to craft the runes in batches of 40 by first buying all the ingredients (40 Novice Immunity Runes, 40 Novice Silverite Runes, 40 Novice Tempest Runes, 80 Blank Runestones and 80 Etching Agents), exiting the keep with a party member who does have the skill, crafting the runes in one go, and entering the keep and selling the runes for a profit of . Menacing Runes It is in fact a better deal to just make the intermediate rune, Menacing Rune, than it is to make the Diligence Rune. If materials are purchased from Cera in the Keep, the Menacing Rune costs and sell for . This will give you a profit of for each Rune sold back or 74% if you repeat this over and over it takes about 60 minutes to make about 1000 give or take 10 to 15 minutes depending on speed of player and size of inventory the more space the better obviously.... unlike other items like potions where 99 will only take up one space, each individual Rune takes up one space, while the profit on the Diligence Rune is 70%. It also takes less time to make a single batch. Warnings *Selling too many of the same item to one storekeep corrupt a savegame. This bug occurred with the Potent Lyrium Potion. If using the Menacing Rune exploit explained above, then if the inventory of the Ambassador Cera exceeds 999 for the rune, then her trading screen will refuse to open thereafter. Therefore it is an idea to then start selling the runes to the merchant opposite when nearing this point. *Before creating a rune type to masterpiece or Paragon, be sure to make a save of before and after the event. Possible Save file corruption. (After experimenting found out this happened when I created more than 25 Paragon runes, on multiple occasions.) Category:Gameplay Category:Skills Category:Crafting Category:Awakening Skills Category:Runecrafting